Reading Virals
by GawainTheFierce
Summary: Rated T for some swearing. The Virals find books about them (Virals, Seizure, and Code), and decided to read them to their parents, and some other people. Full summary inside.


**Hi everyone! So, my first story on here, and I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for any OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to Kathy Reich's.**

* * *

**Full Summary: Okay, so I decided to make one of these because no one else made one! *Gasp!* So... Here's one! Tory and the gang have decided it's time to tell their parents about their 'powers'. After all, they deserve an explanation after everything that has happened! But then, they hesitantly agree to tell the whole of Bolton Prep, considering the fact that some had already seen their golden eyes. And so, here they are, about to practically announce to everyone in Charleston what they are. Here goes nothing...**

_**Prologue + Book Summary**_

I sighed. I was beginning to regret this. And fast. I had finally convinced Bolton Prep that this was important. But now, after some thought, perhaps telling our parents _and _Bolton was an awful idea. Right, okay. I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back a few days, when we first found the books...

* * *

_Ben, Shelton, Hi, and me were walking to the Bunker. (And of course, Coop was there!) As we began to enter the Bunker Hi tripped over something. That 'something' was a small stack of books. Three to be exact._

"_What the..." Hi muttered, picking himself off the floor._

_Ben knelt down and picked up the books._

"_Virals. Seizure. And Code," he read._

_Weird, I thought. Who put those there? No one else knows of this Bunker..._

_Shelton snatched the book called "Virals". His eyes skimmed over the summary of the book, his eyes slowly widening._

"_Hey guys... These, books, are about... Us!" Shelton sort of stammered out._

_I managed a peek at the summary on the pack. Yikes. Creepy. Very creepy. It seemed to be about how we got our... Powers, if you can call them that. There was a sticky note stuck to it too. Plucking it off I quickly began to read out loud._

"_Dear Virals,_

_You need not know my name. But I created these books for you to read for your parents. That way they get their explanation, but you don't need to think of one for them. The first book, Virals, is about how you got your powers. Seizure is about Anne Bonnie's treasure, and Code is about the mad man and the geocache hunt. Use them wisely,_

_GtF"_

* * *

And so, here we are now. It had taken several hours to convince Bolton, and now there was no backing out. They would be _so _pissed. And we had already arrived there.

Only 3 minutes until everyone arrives. Then the show goes on...

**4 Mins Later**

I stared nervously over the crowd of students, teachers, and (our) parents. Well, here goes nothing I suppose.

"Okay, so I'm sure you're wondering _why _you're here... Well, it's because of _these _books here." I held two up, while Ben held up Code. I could hear murmurs of doubt. "These books are about Ben, Hi, Shelton, and me! They are about how we became _Viral." _

Snickers began to erupt from the crowd of people.

"Just give it a chance! At least let me read the summary!" People seemed pacified by this. If they didn't like it, then they could leave. Fair deal.

I glanced back at the gang, and they nodded encouragingly. _Okay..._ Taking a deep breath, I read the summary for everyone.

"**Adventure has always been in fourteen-year-old Tory Brennan's blood. After all, she is the neice of world-famous forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan. So when she moves to middle of nowhere Morris Island, South Carolina, to live with a marine biologist dad she's never known, Tory does the best she can to adjust to her new life.**

**There she meets a group of local kids who are just as 'Sci-Phile' as she is- science geeks who've grown up exploring the backwoods marsh-lands of nearby Loggerhead Island. But there's something strange going on at Loggerhead Research Institute . . . maybe even something deadly. After rescuing a stray wolfdog pup from a top secret lab, Tory and her friends are exposed to a rare strain of canine parvovirus, changing them- their DNA- forever.**

**Now, with newly heightened senses and canine-quick reflexes, they'll have to solve a cold-case murder that's suddenly become very hot . . . that is, if they can stay alive long enough to catch the killer's scent.**

**Fortunately, they are now more than friends.**

**They are a pack.**

**They are VIRALS."**

No one uttered a word. I didn't know if that was a good sign, or a bad one. Seconds passed, and and suddenly several people stood up and left. But I was surprised to see the that Madison, Ashley, and Jason were still here.

"Hi, you can read the book's prologue," I hissed softly to him.

I passed the book to him, and stepped back. Hi flipped to the prologue, and cleared his throat.

"Okay, the prologue..."

* * *

**Okay, so there's the first chapter. Should I continue?**


End file.
